World Is Mine
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Feliciano/2P!Italy and Ludwig/2P!Germany's relationship had always been different. Based off of Vocaloid Hatsune Miku's World is Mine. 2P!Germany/2P!Italy


**A/N: YAY****, 2P!GerIta. I imagine it like this because I feel like it.**

**Plus I loves me some Vocaloid.**

**And I think this would be cute for them. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Italy (or as he liked to be called, Feliciano) and Germany's (or Ludwig, sometimes) relationship was very different, as some would say. A mismatch, even. Feliciano was, to be completely blunt, a stuck up brat, and Ludwig was a friendly young man who liked everyone unless you somehow found yourself on his bad side (in which you would pay dearly for nothing at all). Everyone expected Feliciano to immediately land on Ludwig's bad side, but surprised all when Ludwig befriended him. With that, Feli became almost completely depended on Ludwig. He even started calling himself, 'the number one prince in the world' (as an allusion to a song their friend Kiku had created) and demanded Ludwig do everything he wanted.

To say the least, he was obsessed with this song and constantly followed it, figuring that was how he deserved to be treated. He made a complete list and followed it like it was the Bible.

_1. Notice if my hairstyle is different._

"How're you today, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked in his usual friendly tone.

Feli twirled a small lock of his own brunette hair. "Oh, I'm just fine." he replied. "Notice anything... different today?"

Ludwig blinked, confused, but slowly shook his head. "I don't believe so."

Feliciano growled at him, making the fact he was playing with his hair all the more obvious. Ludwig only remained confused and oblivious.

"...um... well, I haven't seen Arthur today." Ludwig guessed, rubbing his chin.

The Italian stomped one foot. "I have a new hairstyle, idiot!"

"I don't see a difference from your hair yesterday." Ludwig replied.

Feliciano rummaged through one of his pockets to find his knife and stabbed Ludwig in the shoulder. "My bangs are off to the side today!"

Ludwig winced in pain and slowly pulled out the knife. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I'll notice more often."

_2. Be sure to look even at my shoes._

Feli sighed. "I guess it's all right." he huffed. "But, notice anything else?" He started shifting his feet a lot as a hint.

Ludwig looked down and made a soft 'oh' noise. "You shined your shoes?"

"I GOT NEW ONES!" Feli kicked Ludwig hard in the ribs.

_3. For every word I speak, you reply with three._

Ludwig fell back rubbed the area where he'd been kicked.

Feli frowned. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. Did that hurt?"

"No, Feliciano."

"Ludwig! I want a longer reply!"

Ludwig looked up, still holding his side. "What? Why?"

Feli kneeled down so he was face level with Ludwig. "Because then I know you care about what I'm saying! For every word I speak, I expect to receive three!"

"Per word?"

"YES!" He punched Ludwig in the throat.

_4. My right hand's empty, so fill it._

After that little fiasco, Ludwig had finally managed to calm Feliciano to the point where they could walk and chat together. A little while in, Feli glances at Ludwig. "Is it cold to you?" he asked innocently.

Ludwig shook his head. "No. It seems perfectly warm to me." he replied.

"Well, I'm cold." Feliciano said.

"Oh."

Feli glared at his friend. "Um, you know, the way to keep warm is holding hands."

Ludwig looked to Feliciano. "Is it now?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He waited patiently for Ludwig to take his hand, bur he never did. Feli stopped and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig stopped and turned to see his friend. "What?"

"When I mention that keeping warm can be sufficed by holding hands, I want you to hold mine!" Feliciano said angrily, removing his hand from Ludwig's arm. "NOW!"

Ludwig blinked and took Feli's hand, ho sighed, calm again. "Thank you, Ludwig." he said. "But mess up again and you're in trouble."

The German sighed. "I won't Feliciano." he said.

They continued to walk after this. Feli again turned to Ludwig. "I'm not being selfish, you know."

"I know you aren't."

"Good." Feli said. "I just... wantyoutothinkI'mcute."

Ludwig glanced at Feli. "What?"

"Nothing!"

_5. Don't keep me waiting!_

Ludwig had received a call from his boss and had to leave Feliciano prematurely. He promised to meet up with the Italian again after he was done, which he estimated to be around five o'clock.

Feliciano huffed and agreed to wait, but not before stabbing Ludwig again in his other arm.

It was five o'clock and Feliciano was waiting outside Ludwig's home. "He said five," he said to himself. "Right?"

About quarter after five, Feliciano was becoming angry. At half past, he was absolutely furious. Ludwig came home quarter of six. "Feliciano?" Ludwig said, getting out of his car.

"Ludwig!" Feli stomped over to him. "Why did you keep me wiating for so long! I am VERY ANGRY!"

The German cocked his head. "Didn't you get my text?"

Feli blinked, confused. "Text?"

"Ja. I texted you, saying I wouldn't be home until around six."

Feliciano punched Ludwig in the stomach. "You should know I didn't bring my phone!"

"How would I?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his stomach.

"GAH!" he punched Ludwig again, this time in the ear.

Ludwig rubbed his ear with his remaining hand. "F-Feli, I'm sorry." he muttered.

Feliciano crossed his arms. "Whatever. Now get me something sweet!"

_6. My flaws? You shall recognize them as cute!_

Ludwig had scrounged up around seven chocolate bars and gave them to Feliciano. Feli grinned and started devouring them. As he ate, Ludwig remarked, "Um, Feli, I hate to be like this, but you're really bad at being a friend."

Feli stopped eating for a second. "Is that, like, a flaw of mine?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded. "It's a ginormous flaw."

Feliciano scoffed. "That's where you're wrong! My flaws are CUTE!" He continued to eat as Ludwig sighed.

_7. Also, I want you to sweep me off my feet on a white horse and refer to me as 'My Prince'._

"If there's one thing I won't do, it's buy a white horse to come get you." Ludwig grumbled as they walked through the barren purple-hued wasteland known as their world.

"You're so mean!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I'm not even being selfish!"

Ludwig glared at his friend. "Feliciano, you are just a bit too stuck up." Feli frowned and began to sniffle, tears welling up in his tears. Ludwig already began to feel guilty, so he patted Feliciano's head and said "I-I'm being to stuck up myself right now so I shouldn't complain."

Feli immediately began to smile. "I knew you'd realize it sooner or later!" he said happily. "By the way, our hands are empty again!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and took Feli's hand.

_8. I can be more refined than you!_

"Do you want to get some sweets while you're at it?" Ludwig asked. "Shortcake with a strawberry on top? Pudding?"

Feli shook his head. "N-No. I have to refuse." he said. "I'm not some gluttonous monster that needs to eat all the time."

Ludwig snorted. "You seem like that when you eat. So unrefined!"

Feli found his knife and stabbed Ludwig in his side. "I can be refined like you, Ludwig!" Feli exclaimed. "I'll show you!"

"Good! You can start with not harming me as much!" the Germany replied.

Feli gasped. "I'm not Superman, Ludwig! I may be the number one prince in the world, but I can only do so much!"

Ludwig sighed. "I knew it." he grumbled.

_8. Watch me or else I'll wander off!_

Ludwig stopped as they were walking down the desolate street. He had noticed a little puppy lying in the alley way. He smiled and left Feliciano by himself in the odd crowd of 2P nations and people to go pet it. "Ludwig, my hand is em- Ludwig?" Feliciano looked around nervously. "Um, Ludwig?" He looked around almost frantically.

"Maybe he went across to street to that candy shop to get me a snack~!" Feliciano figured, smirking. "I'll go over there to wait for him!" As he began to walk across the middle of the street, someone pulled him away before a car slammed into Feli. The Italian looked up and saw that it was Ludwig. "Be careful!" he chided, looking away. "You could get injured."

Feli scoffed. "I can handle myself, idiot. I'm not stupid and I have a knife."

"Knives won't protect you from cars or falling objects."

"You know, Ludwig. I don't worry about those dangerous things. I worry about you." Ludwig looked to Feliciano, perplexed. "I think you're the one who's dangerous."

"That's rich." Ludwig replied. "You hurt me more than I hurt you!"

Feli shrugged. "But I'll never hurt you if you love me~" He stood on his toes and kissed Ludwig.

* * *

**A/N: The end.**

**Yay, GerIta! *is happy***

**Hope you enjoyed! I did! Bye!**


End file.
